Phases
by thejedijoyjoy
Summary: Nessie and Jake's story...Nessie Cullen is 5 years old, spontaneous, hormonal, rebellious--and in love with Jacob Black. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is the prequel to my story Midnight Dreams (which is nearly finished!) I decided to post the Prologue because I've been getting a lot of messages asking when it'll be up so...here it is. :)

I am working on the final chapters of Midnight Dreams and I have started Chapter 1 of this story. My work and school schedule have been hectic, and I don't have very much time to write so I don't know when I'll be able to update the next MD chapter.

Anyway, please enjoy and review! Thanks to **Leon McFrenchington** for beta-ing this chapter.

ciao... JJ :)

************************************************************************************8**

_Prologue_

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked my best friend, my protector—my first love.

"Nessie, I'm leaving for La Push tomorrow," he replied solemnly, his hands buried in the depths of his pockets, as he stared at the floor. He was refusing to make eye contact.

"Leaving? Why? Is it because…because I kissed you?" my voice wavered nervously at the end.

It happened yesterday. I'd always been impulsive, acting before thinking things through. I couldn't help it—there was something that drew me to him. Jake backed away from me—actually he pushed _me_ back—after I kissed him.

"No. Though, that shouldn't have happened. Ness, I'm suffocating here… around all those _leeches_," his voice was full of disgust but he shot me an apologetic look. "Sorry. No offense."

"None taken," I replied nonchalantly. I understood what he meant—about suffocating. Denali was nothing like Forks or La Push. I, too, felt trapped here—like I was a prisoner. Sure it was beautiful—and safe—but I wasn't allowed to do anything. I wasn't allowed to go to school—to have a life.

"I just need to get away for a little while is all."

"Are you sure that's the _only_ reason? Are you sure it's not because of me? The way you feel about me?"

He leaned back against the wall, hands on his knees–shaking his head. "Nessie, you're just… a kid," he said, remorsefully.

_ Oh no, he didn't!_ I hated that everyone still thought of me as a 'kid'—even though, technically, he was right. For every year that passed, I aged three. I was 15 according to those calculations, though I could easily pass for 16 or 17.

"Jake… I see the way you look at me." I stepped towards him, closing the distance between us. I bravely trailed my index finger down his chest—the heat beneath my finger was like a furnace.

He brushed past me, his elbows cocked out to the side as he placed his hands behind his head. "Nessie, you have the wrong idea. I love you—but not like that. This… this isn't happening. This can't happen!"

"Why not? There's something here—between us. Can't you feel it? I know I can – I feel it every time I see you, touch you, hear your voice."

"Ness…"

I cut him off, placing my finger over his lips to silence him. "Jake, please. I love you. Don't you love me too? I know you have do, right?"

"Nessie, no. You're too young! You're five for Christ's sake!" His back slid down the opposite wall and he sat cross-legged with his face buried in his hands. "I love you, but not like that."

Tears started forming in the corners of my eyes as I squatted in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face and keeping them securely in mine.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I just can't." He pulled his hands out from mine abruptly and ran out into the darkness, leaving me alone and crying. I stood there for what seemed an eternity, staring teary eyed at the forest that lined the majestic Alaskan Range.

"I won't be a kid forever, Jacob Black."

***********************************************************************************

Nessie is going to be a bit bratty in this story... Also, this is an M rated story for language in future chapters.

**Remember to leave a review! Thanks:)**


	2. 1 Not Normal

**A/N: Thanks to Leon McFrenchington for the beta work! Please review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did. I would be soooo rich.

Ciao. JJ :)

**************************************************************

1. Not Normal

Nothing about me was normal—nothing about my _life_ was normal. If there were another five-year-old out there with raging hormones, vampires for parents and a shape shifting wolf-man for a best friend, I would just _love _to meet them.

In retrospect, I really couldn't complain about my life; I had a doting and unconditionally loving family, and all the money happiness could buy, but lately, I'd been so angry—resentful—about the cards I'd been dealt. My heart beat, I slept, sometimes I even enjoyed the occasional bloody steak or two; but even that sometimes was not enough to make me feel human—not even remotely.

I walked down the staircase to the living room to find my favorite aunt and uncle, Emmett and Rosalie, in their usual positions—perched in front of the flat screen, bickering over who had control of the remote.

"Nessie… good to finally see you out of your cave. Welcome back to the land of the living," Emmett said with a big goofy grin on his face. I was in no mood for jokes.

"Don't you mean the land of the undead… or whatever it is you are?" Again, my mouth had gotten ahead of my brain. I instantly regretted those words—the look on Rosalie's beautiful face made me cringe. Such an exquisite face should never look so sad. Rosalie was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Everyone in my family was beautiful—even the men. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," I said as sincerely as possible.

It had been two days since Jacob and my parents got on a plane headed back to Forks. Our goodbye was awkward and slightly embarrassing. The loss of his presence had definitely taken its toll on my mood. I was starting to feel depressed.

"It's okay, Ness. How are you feeling, today?" he asked.

"Just peachy," I replied sarcastically, looking around the room and peering into the kitchen. "Where are Jasper and Alice?"

"Visiting with Tanya, Kate and Garrett. They should be back late tonight," Rosalie replied before Emmett could.

"Oh. Cool," I said absentmindedly.

Tanya and Kate were my "aunts." Garrett met Kate during the _almost_ fight with the Volturi five years ago—the fight that nearly happened because of me; because I existed. Carmen and Eleazar, the former leaders of the Denali coven, decided to move to Dublin and spend time with the Irish coven.

"I'm surprised you decided to stay here. I thought you'd jump at the chance to go back to Forks."

"I didn't feel like going. Besides, Jacob would probably be too busy hanging out with his pack." I _did _want to go but at the same time, I was disappointed that things with Jacob didn't go as planned. I was saddened and bitter about his rejection. He hurt my feelings; which was something I wasn't accustomed to—I _always_ got my way.

Also, I was thankful for anytime Dad spent away from the house. Without his intrusive mind reading, I was guaranteed _some_ privacy. Lastly—and this was my main reason for not going—being in Forks would mean I'd have to see Jacob with Leah. Ah, Leah… beautiful, bitchy Leah. She was everything I wasn't—she was a woman and I was still growing into my body; she was confident, funny and most importantly—Jacob's age. I envied the easiness of their relationship; how they were so comfortable with each other. I couldn't blame him if he did like her. Leah was of his species after all—a more compatible, logical match. It only made me hate her more.

Needless to say, yes—I was definitely jealous.

I plopped down on the couch next to Rosalie and rested my head on her shoulder. She held my face tenderly between her thin fingers, examining my face. "Thirsty? Your eyes are so dark. When was the last time you hunted?"

"I don't know. A while, I guess." All of a sudden, the light bulb went off in my head. Hunting would be the perfect excuse for sneaking out of the house. Without Dad around to hear what I was thinking and Alice's inability to see my future, I could make a break for it—get a taste of freedom if only for a few hours. "Rosie," I turned up the Nessie charm on full blast, "would you mind if I went hunting later? I could use the exercise and time by myself."

"Of course, darling. Just don't stay out too late."

"Thanks, you're the best." It was almost too easy. Rosalie would never suspect what I had in mind. "I'll be up in my room if you need me," I kissed her on the cheek and sped up the staircase.

I made a quick detour before reaching my room. My parents—my whole family, actually—stashed large sums of money in hiding places all around the house. I just happened to know where my parents kept their cache. I hopped onto their bed, removing the grating covering a wall vent and reached inside the small, dark hole. I took a few hundred-dollar bills and one of Mom's IDs. It might come in handy. "Score," I muttered quietly to myself. I shoved the money and ID into my back pocket, carefully replacing the vent cover before peeking into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear.

I was happier than usual. I actually _skipped _to my room. The prospect of getting out into town was exciting. I had been to Downtown Denali only once before; it was when we first moved here and I had begged my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, to take me to the hospital with them.

I scoured my large, walk-in closet for something decent to wear. I decided to forgo my normal uniform of vintage t-shirts and tattered jeans for something a bit dressier—something Alice would approve of. Ironic considering that six months ago, I had put my foot down and told Alice to back off with the fashion advice—I was sick of being her life-sized Barbie doll. I found the perfect outfit: a beaded black top, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of knee-high black leather boots. I searched for my backpack, hidden beneath a stack of dirty clothes, and folded my outfit neatly, placing it inside my pack. I tossed the backpack out my second floor window to the backyard.

The sun was starting to set behind the snowcapped mountains. I changed into my hunting gear; torn jeans, hiking books and a crappy, holey sweatshirt.

"Damnit!"

I forgot to put my makeup bag inside my backpack. It would look suspicious if I walked downstairs with a face full of makeup to go hunting. I tossed the little bag out the window as well. I gave myself a once-over in the mirror, smoothed out my wild curls and decided I was decent as I was ever going to be and headed downstairs to say goodbye to my babysitters.

"Bye Rosie, bye Em. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay, sweetheart. Sure you don't want any company?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I'm alright. I'll see you later. Don't wait up," I said jokingly; vampires didn't sleep.

I hurried out the back door and retrieved my bags. Downtown Denali was 15 miles away—merely a ten minute run. Running was not an option tonight. Unlike the rest of my family, I tended to sweat. It was an unfortunate, unattractive human trait. I ran to the garage shed, hoping for once that Jake didn't put his dirt bike in the garage with the rest of our vehicles. Much to my delight, it was in its usual spot, resting on its kickstand on the rocky pathway next to the garage. Jake taught me how to ride it last year after much begging. I couldn't very much start the bike right there; the noise would garner too much attention. I rolled the bike over rocks and hills for at least half a mile; with their damn vampire hearing, I wouldn't be surprised if they heard me. I kick-started the bike and waited; for what, I wasn't sure. I was expecting Rosalie and Emmett to come tearing through the woods, searching for me, but they never came. My adrenaline was pumping. I put the bike in gear and headed off.

****

I parked the bike on the outskirts of town, hiding it behind some tall, overgrown bushes. I went into the nearest gas station bathroom, changed into my better outfit, applied my makeup, then ran back to the bike and stashed my bag along with it. The streetlights were dim, barely casting light, but it didn't bother me at all. I could see perfectly with or without the light. I walked down Main Street, passing bums, a diner, a couple gas stations and bars. Trucks and cars tore down the road at speeds seemingly unsafe considering the icy conditions. In front of me, I saw a bunch of people who looked to be around my age—by my age I meant teenaged, I wasn't five years old tonight—filing into a cafe. Hanging from the window were flyers for a local band that was having a show. I slipped inside, it was packed. There were so many scents in the air, my senses were on overload.

The band was setting up their equipment on stage, waitresses were flying around the room taking orders, kids were huddled in groups whispering and gossiping about the latest town scandal. I had never been more excited in my life. I found an open table in the dark corner of the room.

A woman, in what I guessed was her mid-twenties, approached my table. "What can I get for you?"

"Oh, nothing thanks. I'm just here for the band."

The woman rolled her eyes, and I heard her whisper a quick 'whatever' while walking away. Fifteen minutes went by and no one so much as looked at me. I didn't care, I just liked the feeling of bring in public. It was refreshing. The band started their set. They were absolutely terrible which sent me into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" a barely audible voice resonated in my ears.

"Hmm?" I looked up. A boy around 16 or 17 stood before me. He had dark hair and eyes. I didn't know whether or not to think him attractive seeing as how I was surrounded by ridiculously good-looking people and they set the standards for looks way too high. One thing was for certain—he was no Jacob Black.

"I said… what's so funny?" he asked again.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I remembered."

"Here by yourself or is this seat taken?" he motioned to the empty chair opposite me.

"By myself. You can sit down if you want," I offered.

"Thanks. I'm Blake."

"Nessie."

"Do you go to Denali High? How come I've never seen you around?"

"I'm home schooled. I don't get out much," I replied honestly. "So…"

"So…" He stared at me. A brief moment of awkward silence passed between us.

"Did you come here by yourself?"

"What?" he yelled.

"I said, did you come here by yourself?" I yelled back over the noise.

"No, I came with friends." He pointed to a table the next row over where a blond boy and pink-haired girl sat. He waved maniacally to get their attention. When that didn't work, he walked over to their table, dragging them back to mine.

"Chuck, Clementine, this is Nessie," Blake introduced me.

"Nessie? Like, Nessie the Lochness Monster?" Clementine huffed.

"More like Hot-Ness Monster. Hello, gorgeous. Ignore my bitchy sister."

"Smooth, dude. Really," Blake shoved him. Chuck nearly toppled over out of his seat.

"Hey, I thought you said we were leaving? Can we get the fuck out of here already? This band totally blows," Clementine was now out of her seat, glaring at Chuck and Blake.

"Chill. We'll leave in a minute," Blake told her, never taking his eyes off of me. Clementine stormed off, Chuck following close behind her. "So, we're going to this bar down the street—we've got fake ID's so we can get in and—"

"Oh! I've got an ID, too! I swiped it from my Moth… my sister." Good thing I thought to grab one of Mom's. "Can I come with?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure. Let's go."

****

"What're you having?" Chuck yelled into my ear. It was just as loud in the bar as it was in the café, only much better music was playing from the speakers.

"Umm…" I looked at the variety of bottles, not recognizing a single one. "I'll have the strongest drink they make."

"My kind of girl!" Chuck exclaimed, slamming a $20.00 bill onto the counter. "Bartender! Four Three Wiseman shots please!"

The bartender's hands flew as he poured the ingredients of the drinks into little glasses. He handed us two each. Chuck and I joined Blake and Clementine who were seated at a table in the center of the room.

"One for you," Chuck handed his sister a glass, "and one for me." I handed Blake his drink. "Bottoms up!"

I swallowed the drink in one gulp. The fiery concoction was hot going down. It tasted awful but the immediate reaction my body had—I never felt anything like it before. I felt warm, slightly dizzy, and I wanted another. "More?" I asked.

"Definitely!" Clementine was in a better mood, as was I. The effects of the alcohol did wonders to my mood.

"I'll come with you," Blake offered.

I followed Blake through the crowd, trying not to get lost in the sea of people swarming the counter. He reached back for my hand—which I hesitated for a moment to take lest my gift decide to kick in—and pulled me into him. He was warm and the smell of alcohol was heavy on his breath. "There's an opening! Push through. Don't be afraid to use your elbows!" he joked. With my supernatural strength, even my elbows could do some damage. "So," he leaned into me and whispered, "another shot or would you like something else to drink?"

"How about both?"

"Sounds good to me! What do you like to drink?"

"I'll have what you're having." I had to stand on my tip-toes to talk into his ear. He was taller than me—but not as tall as Jake. I breathed in his scent, the combination of the alcohol and his cologne was sharp; it tickled my nose and caused a dull burn at the back of my throat. I definitely needed to hunt when I got home.

After a few minutes of waiting, we finally got the bartenders attention. "Can we get another round of those Wiseman shots and two of whatever he wants to drink," I turned to Blake. "I'm paying."

"Usually the guy buys."

"I insist."

"Okay… we'll have two Jack and Cokes, too, please."

The bartender nodded, turning his back to us to grab liquor bottles from the shelf.

"So, you guys come here often?" I asked Blake; we were standing even closer now as the crowd pushed its way into us.

"A couple times a week. It's better than that stupid coffee shop. There's nothing else to do in this shithole town."

"From the sound of it, I take it you don't like it here?"

"And you do?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I told you… I don't get out much. But honestly, no… I hate it here." I looked around at the people surrounding us. Their faces ranged in age and shade, each one a complete mystery to me. My phone started vibrating in my pocket—I forgot that I even had it. I looked at the screen—six missed calls, all from Rosalie. I would be in trouble for sure when I got home tonight. I didn't care, though—I was having too much fun.

"That'll be $32.00." The bartender held out his hand for payment. I pulled out the wad of cash stuffed deep in my pocket, taking one the hundreds and giving it to him.

"Whoa there, Moneybags. You secretly a drug dealer or something?" Blake teased.

"Accrued allowance from the last 5 years."

"Whatever you say. Here," Blake's voice shook me out of my thoughts, "take these. I'll get the shots." Once again, we made our way through the crowd, being careful not to spill our drinks. Clementine was busy talking to two men at a pool table, whereas Chuck looked miserable sitting by himself.

"It's about time! What the fuck took so long?" Chuck threw his arms up above his head.

"Hey, man… you see that line over there?"

"I'm surprised they didn't let you through," Chuck was smiling at me. "If I saw you behind me, I'd let you through in a heartbeat."

"Dude, just stop already. I don't think she's interested," Blake rolled his eyes.

"It's called persistence. That's how I get them."

"Whatever, asshole. Here's your drink." Blake pushed over one of the shot glasses Chuck's way. "Hey, gimme Clem's, too. She's busy sucking face with that guy over there." He pointed past his shoulder where Clementine was now wrapped around one of the men she was talking to. I laughed at the sight of it. "My sister, ladies and gentlemen. She works fast."

"Shut up and drink your shot!" I demanded. We downed our shots and my body tingled.

"Drink this," Blake handed me a tall glass.

"What's this again?"

"Jack and Coke. It's good."

I sipped through the straw, slowly at first. It was sweet with a kick. I finished my drink before Blake had finished half of his.

"She's a partier! Shall I get you another, milady?" Chuck asked in a very bad British accent.

"Don't mind him. When Chucky here get drunk, he starts speaking in tongues," Blake started, laughing at the expense of his friend. He wrapped his arm around me—and I didn't mind. "I'm gonna go outside for air. Come with me?"

"Yeah. Okay. Chuck, watch my stuff?" I left my jacket on the table. I didn't need it; I was warm from the alcohol surging through my veins.

****

"Careful now," Blake laughed. Everything was spinning, and I was swaying side to side. He caught me before I could fall. I leaned back against the wall, resting my head and closing my eyes, attempting to regain my balance.

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. I knew smoking was bad for your health but I had to admit, he made it look pretty damn cool. He inhaled deeply and breathed out a big cloud of smoke.

"Want one?" he held out the pack to me.

"I've never smoked before."

"Try it. You might like it," he smiled deviously. It reminded me of Emmett and when he would try to talk Rosie into doing something she was not in the mood for. He looked really young in comparison to Jake, and a little weathered, but I did find him attractive.

"You know, I'm starting to think you might be a bad influence on me."

"Maybe just a little… So, you want one or not," his devious smile returned.

"Okay, but don't make fun of me if I start choking." He held out the cigarette and I brought it to my lips. He lit the end and I inhaled. The spinning worsened but only for a moment; I felt really relaxed and I needed to sit.

"I think you're drunk." Blake sat next to me against the wall.

"I think _you're _drunk."

"I'm pretty sure we're both drunk."

My phone was buzzing again. "Fifty bucks says it's my sister." I looked at the screen—yep, it was Rosalie, again. "I'm going to be so busted." I started to laugh uncontrollably at my predicament. I had successfully planned my escape but I didn't even think about how to explain myself when I got back. And now I was drunk. I was so screwed.

"What's so funny?" Blake was laughing, too.

"If my parents were here… Oh my God…" I managed to stop giggling long enough to get out a coherent sentence, "I would be so dead."

"What do your parents do?" He took a loose strand of my hair and curled it around his fingers. I don't know why, but I liked it.

My mind was a mess and I couldn't remember the 'story' clearly. "Umm, my dad is a… wait, what the hell is he again? Oh, yeah, he's a doctor. Dr. Cullen. That's my dad."

"Wait? Cullen? Are you serious? My mom works at the hospital with your dad."

"Lucky her."

"I've met him. He's… nice. A little strange but nice."

"Uh huh," I needed to drop the family talk. In my inebriated state, who knew what family secrets would be brought to light. "Listen, can we not talk about my family? Let's get some more to drink!"

"Whatever you want, I'm here to please."

"Are you," I teetered back and forth as he helped me up, "flirting with me?"

"Just a little. Is it working?" The corners of his mouth curled up into grin.

"Maybe," I replied flirtatiously. "Just a little."

"Come on, Chuck has probably killed himself by now."

****

Clementine had rejoined her brother at the table. They were huddled closely together in conversation.

"Where have you two been?" Clementine asked.

"Outside. For a smoke. Where's your new boyfriend?" Blake said as he sat in one of the empty seats, pulling me onto his lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

"Uh huh," he muttered.

I was looking at the people on the dance floor. The music was blaring, everyone moving in synch with the beat. I had never danced with anyone outside of my family—never like these people and never to music like that.

"Dance with me?" I whispered into Blake's ear.

"What? Oh, no. I don't dance." Rejected again.

"If you don't dance with me, I'm sure Chuck would," I purred. It probably came off more seductive than intended but I couldn't help myself—I was feeling really brave and really, really good.

"How about if I just stand there and you can dance around me?"

"Compromise… I like compromises," I pulled him to the dance floor and just like he said, he just stood there. I had no idea what I was doing so I observed the other girls around me and imitated their movements. I caught on pretty quick. My hips swayed with the beat; I turned my back to Blake, pressing myself into him and placing his hands on my waist.

"You're… umm, you're a pretty good dancer."

"Thanks," I turned to face him. He looked flush, embarrassed. "You don't wanna dance anymore, do you?"

"Maybe if we drink some more, I'll be a bit more cooperative."

"You big baby. Come on."

The bar was starting to clear out which made it easier to get to the counter. "So, what'll you have this time?" he asked.

"I'll have a…"

"I think she's had quite enough tonight." I froze at the sound of the all too familiar voice. "Don't you think, Jasper?"

"I agree. Quite enough."

"Ohhhh shit," I mouthed silently to myself, turning very slowly. "Hi, guys. So… what brings you out to this part of town?"

I was face to face with the two angriest vampires I had ever seen in my life.

I was so busted.

************************************************************

In case you were wondering A Three Wiseman shot consists of:

1 part Johnny Walker whiskey, 1 part Jim Beam whiskey, 1 part Jack Daniels whiskey.

It really is a horrible tasting drink. Yeesh.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If so, please remember to leave a review!


	3. 2 Bad, Nessie Very Bad

**A/N:** Thanks to **Leon McFrenchington **for the beta.

Please review!

*********************************************************************************

**2. Bad, Nessie. Very bad.**

"Outside. Now," Jasper demanded coolly.

"Okay, but can I… go to the bathroom first?"

"You've got two minutes. Go."

I asked the bartender for a pen before ducking into the bathroom. I opened up one of the stall, ripped off a few squares of toilet paper and scribbled my phone number on it. I looked at myself in the mirror: my mascara was runny, my hair was a disaster and my eyes were glazed over.

Yup, I looked trashed.

I walked back carefully to my uncles and Blake, trying in vain not to trip over my own feet. I stopped drinking over an hour ago, how was it possible I was even drunker now than I was before? I folded the toilet paper into a small square behind my back. Blake was standing off to the side of Jasper and Emmett; head down, eyes focused on his feet.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"In a sec." I turned to Blake. "It was very nice to meet you, Blake." I held out my hand for a shake, the square with my number hidden in my palm. He took it with a knowing smile on his face.

"And it was very nice to meet you, Nessie. I hope to see you again sometime."

"Alright, tiger. That's enough. We need to go," Emmett grabbed me by the crook of my elbow and dragged me outside the bar.

"Look at you. You can barely walk!" he shouted.

"How did you guys even find me?" I asked, my speech horribly slurred.

"When we lost your scent at the tree line behind the house, Rose called Alice. She and Jasper came home and had the GPS in your phone activated."

"Ohhhh… high tech. That's like secret spy shit. I like it," I laughed, teetering side to side.

"Nessie, you're a mess. Let's get you home. Rose is worried sick."

"She can't get sick," I leaned in close to Emmett's ear, cupping my hand in between my mouth and his ear, and whispered, "she's a… vampire, remember?"

"Oh, Jesus. Jasper let's get out of here."

Emmett and Jasper each draped an arm around their shoulders. "Wait, wait! Jazzy you have to get Jakey's bike. I rode it here. He's gonna be sooooo pissed if I don't bring it back!"

"Where'd you leave it?" he asked.

"Umm… I don't remember," I started giggling again. "Why don't we just keep walking and maybe it'll just… pop up or something? It's in some bushes somewhere. Oh, and my packback… I mean my backpack. That's there, too."

"Emmett, why don't you get her home, I'll look for the bike," he dropped my arm from his shoulder and place it around Emmett's neck. Emmett scooped me up easily in his arms.

"Just like when you were a baby, huh, Ness?"

"Shut up. I'm not a baby!" My head felt heavy, and I dropped it back to relieve some of the pressure on my neck. From my upside down view, I watched Jasper storm off towards shady part of town. "Thanks, Jazzy! I looove you!"

"Oh, Jesus, Ness. You smell like you bathed in alcohol. And…" he sniffed my hair, "were you… smoking?"

"Just one little cigarette. I promise. Cross my heart." I tucked my head under Emmett's chin and closed my eyes. I was starting to get a splitting headache and the alcohol sloshing around in my stomach was making me queasy. I could tell we were running now by the sound of the wind whooshing around us. "Em?"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Are you mad at me?" Tears were brimming in my eyes but I tried in vain to not let them spill over.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"Why not?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't tell Rose this because she will kill me but… in a way, it's kinda funny. Not funny; maybe that's not the right word. I just… I understand why you snuck out. Cooped up there in the house by yourself all the time; no friends outside of your family; Jacob leaving. I get it. You're pissed off and you needed to blow off some steam." I lifted my head and realized we had stopped running. "You still with me?"

"Uh huh. I'm listening."

"I'm not saying what you did was okay. It wasn't. Rose is freaking out. You know Rose and I love you like you were our own, don't you?"

"I know. I love you, too. Now, could you put me down for a minute so I can throw up?" My stomach was churning and I felt like I was going to vomit.

"You're parents are going to be plenty pissed. You know that, right?"

"Ugh," I groaned in between heaves. "Don't remind me."

"When we get to the house, pretend you're asleep. I'll deal with Rose and Alice and see if I can hold them off on calling your parents until the morning." He patted my back gently as I was bent over on my hands and knees and pulled my hair out of my face.

"Thanks, Em. This is why you're my favorite."

****

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Alice's too cheery voice rang in my ears like an alarm bell. She pulled back the heavy drapes, letting in the too bright sunshine. I had a vicious headache and a massive hangover.

"Noooo! Sleep! Humans need to sleep!"

"Get up, Nessie. Rose is waiting downstairs," her voice was stern now.

"Ten more minutes, please?" I begged.

"Up. Now," she pulled the comforter off my body. I sat up, hugged my knees to my chest and rested my pounding head on my kneecaps.

"I'll be down in a minute. I need to brush my teeth. It tastes like I ate shit."

"Language, young lady! We'll be downstairs when you're ready."

She left my room and I crashed back down onto my bed, burying my head under my pillow. "Renesmee! Don't even think about going back to sleep!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

I trudged into the bathroom, half-asleep, dragging my bathrobe on the ground behind me. I was dizzy and my stomach hurt like hell. I wiped off the as much of the caked-on make-up as I could, brushed my teeth for a minute longer than usual, and then jumped in the shower to wash off the musky, cigarette and alcohol smell. The hot water felt good as it loosened my stiff, aching limbs.

Alice and Rosalie were seated on the barstools in the kitchen while Jasper and Emmett were in the living room watching TV.

"Morning," I greeted my aunts sheepishly.

"Good morning, Renesmee," Renesmee… Rosalie hardly ever called me by my given name unless I was in trouble. She did not look happy. "Interesting evening?"

"You could say that. So… let's hear it."

"First, drink this," she handed me a glass of water. "I looked online. They say the best thing for a hangover is plenty of fluids. I know you don't like it but please, drink it anyway."

"Fine," I gulped down the cold water. It hit my empty stomach and I felt full after three swallows. "Did you call my parents?"

"You know we had to, sweetie," Alice replied. "Either we tell them or your father finds out _his_ way."

"It's better this way, Nessie," Rosalie added.

"Yeah. I get it. You _had _to tell on me… do the _right_ thing"

"Nessie…" Rosalie walked toward me.

"It's alright," I raised a hand to stop her from coming any closer. "So what did they say?"

"Call Charlie's house. They're expecting your call."

"Fun. Can I get some privacy please?"

"Sure. Please don't be upset with us," Rosalie said, catching me off guard.

"Why would I be upset with you guys? _I _was the one who snuck out, right?" I leaned back against the kitchen wall. "I'm sorry, I don't feel good and I'm in trouble so I'm just a bit moody. I'm sorry."

"We'll be in the living room with the boys," Alice kissed my cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Why she was being so nice to meet after the events of last night, I'd never know. I guess that was love.

I picked up the phone and dialed Grandpa Charlie's number. Dad picked up after two short rings as if he were standing right by the phone.

"Dad."

"Hello, Nessie."

"So, how much trouble am I in?"

"Nessie, your mother and I are very disappointed. Unfortunately, we will not be home for another two days so until then…"

"What are you going to do? Ground me?"

"Actually, yes. Consider yourself under house arrest. I have instructed Rosalie and Alice to take away your phone, laptop and to disconnect the cable in your room."

"Daaaad! What the hell am I supposed to do without my things? I'm gonna die of boredom!"

"Renesmee, watch that mouth of yours! Clean your room, do your laundry, read, help Alice reorganize her closet…"

"Dad! This is so unfair!"

"Your actions last night demand strict consequences. I don't know what got into you but you _will_ do as your aunts say. We'll see you in two days. Your mother sends her love."

I hung up the phone before he could say goodbye. I was pissed. My anger was starting to boil over and I wanted to smash something. No Internet. No TV. My only connections to the outside world.

This was going to be my personal hell.

Over the next six hours, I had alphabetized my books, movies and CDs. I helped Alice clean out and reorganize her closet much to my dismay. I did eight loads of laundry, vacuumed and dusted my room and my parents' room. There was nothing left to do.

I was starting to feel better. My headache was almost gone and my stomach had settled. But now I was thirsty.

"Rosie?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"I know I'm not supposed to go out but can I go hunting? I didn't get to go last night and I am really thirsty."

"You can go but Jasper and Emmett are going with you."

"Do you mind, Em?" He turned his attention away from the TV.

"No, not at all. I could use a good hunt myself. Jasper?"

"Sure. Let me change," Jasper was up the staircase in a flash. He was fast, but not as fast as my father.

****

There was a light breeze flowing through the eerily quiet woods today. I inhaled the crisp, moist air. It felt good in my lungs in comparison to the harsh smoke of the cigarette from last night.

I closed my eyes, focusing my ears on the sounds of hoof and heartbeats. Jasper caught their scent first.

"There's a herd of deer by the river," he said in his southern drawl. "Go on ahead. I've got my eye on you."

I winked at him and took off running. The steps were muffled save for the occasional crunch of hard snow under my boots. Their heartbeats were louder now, and I could almost hear the blood surging through their veins. I spotted them in the distance and hid behind a gathering of trees as any predator would when stalking their prey. I crouched into my attack position and bared my teeth—ready to pounce. A twig snapped beneath the weight of my hands and the herd took off in different directions. I had my eye on the largest stag. I had no difficulty catching up and I hurtled myself forward, trapping the stag underneath me.

I sank my teeth into the jugular of the downed animal and drained it of all its life source in less than two minutes. When I was finished, I dragged the carcass behind some trees and buried it the best I could. I wiped my sweater sleeve across my blood-stained lips and headed east towards my uncles.

I found Jasper's scent easily. I saw him in the distance and held my position so I wouldn't interrupt his attack. He was crouched on all fours, his face was blank—eyes focused on his target. After a few seconds, he threw himself forward, tackling a defenseless wolf into the soft forest floor. His movements were quick—precise—Jasper plunged his teeth into wolf's neck, draining it quicker than I ever could—he dropped its limp body on top of the two other wolves he had finished off. I gave him a moment to collect himself before approaching him.

I hated when they went after wolves. It always made me think of Jacob.

****

"If I said I have learned my lesson and promise to never do anything like last night ever again, can I watch TV just for 20 minutes?" I cuddled up to Rosalie's side.

"No," she said firmly.

"Pleeeease?" I batted my eyes and pouted my lips.

"Stop that. You know I can't resist when you do that, Nessie. It's not fair. No means no. Edward would kill me if I gave in."

"Fine." I crossed my arms in front of my chest like a little kid who was refused a new toy. "I'll be in my room."

"Get some sleep. You've gotta be up early in the morning to help Jasper and Emmett repaint the inside of the house."

"What? Why?"

"To keep you busy—Esme thinks eggshell would brighten this place up."

I groaned inwardly and stomped up the staircase to my room, slamming my door shut behind me. I belly-flopped onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow and screamed. They were being so unfair.

I rolled off my bed and grabbed my iPod off of my now-neatly organized computer desk. "At least they didn't take you," I said to the pink device. "Great… now I'm talking to my iPod. Thanks, Dad." I laid back down onto my bed and popped one of the buds into my ear and closed my eyes. It was still fairly early—11:00—too early for me to fall asleep.

It didn't help that every song that was shuffled randomly reminded me of Jacob. I missed him terribly. We had never been separated for more than a day and it already felt like he had been gone for weeks. I had over 10,000 songs on my iPod. Jacob's favorite song started playing. "Fuck, you gotta be kidding me!" I tossed my iPod towards the corner of my room. "Of all the fucking songs…"

I wrapped myself up in my blanket, trying desperately to fall asleep. From inside my cocoon, I heard a tapping on my window. "What the hell?" I got up and walked over to the window—someone was throwing rocks. I opened it and peered into the darkness of my backyard.

"Nessie! Yo, Nessie!" Blake's voice called up to my bedroom.

"Rocks? Really? Isn't that totally cliché?" I looked back at my bedroom door; Rose hadn't torn it down yet so I still had time. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find my house?"

"It wasn't hard," Clementine shouted.

"Not so loud! My sisters and brothers will hear you!" I shouted. "I'm in deep shit as it is!"

"Come outside! Please?" Blake begged. I could have easily jumped down from my second story window but that would seem a little suspicious. No matter how pissed off I was at my family, I would never do anything to betray my family—I would never expose what we were to the outside world. Ever.

"Nessie?" I jumped at the sound of Rosalie's voice. Her cold hand was on my shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She poked her head out through the window. "Care to tell me why there are three humans in our backyard?"

"I don't know, Rosie. They just showed up."

"Take care of this now, Nessie. Tell them to get home or I will." She nodded towards my door. "Don't forget your jacket, dear. It's cold outside."

I ran downstairs past Emmett, Alice and Jasper who all glared at me with disapproving eyes. "I'm taking care of it, geez!" I met Blake and Clementine—whose hair was now a very bright blue—at the tree line. "Nice color on you."

"Thanks, I got bored of the pink," she replied, smiling.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked the more pertinent question.

"You weren't returning any of my messages or texts so we decided to come bust you out," Blake said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me into him.

"Yeah, I got my stuff taken away this morning. I got in so much trouble because of last night."

"That's what we figured."

"How did you find my house? And how did you know which room was mine?"

"My dad's a cop. It wasn't hard to find the Chief of Medicine's mansion in this small town. And we guessed on the room. Lucky us."

"Is Chuck here with you?" I asked. Rosalie said there were three humans—I only saw the two from my window.

"Yeah, he's waiting in the car. Why? Do you want to see him?" Blake spat, obviously a little jealous of my inquiry of the whereabouts of his friend.

"No, just wondering. I figured he'd be with you."

"Come with us," Clementine said.

"Where?" I asked, curious.

"Anywhere. Let's just get out of here," Blake added.

"I can't, guys. I'm already in a lot of trouble."

"Well, if you're already in trouble, you might as well come with us," Clementine argued. I smiled; she had a point. I was already in trouble, how much worse could the punishment get?

"I dunno…" I said, looking at the house behind me. "My sisters and brothers are going to be super pissed."

"Come on, Nessie. There's a bad girl in you. I saw bits of her last night," Blake whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, come on, Ness. Let's get out of here," Clementine pleaded.

"Hey, guys! What the fuck? I've been waiting forever and the cruiser is low on gas!" Chuck stumbled out from the darkness.

"Holy shit! You stole your dad's cruiser?" These guys were definitely bad news. I didn't care—they brought excitement and much needed fun to my dull and dreary life.

"Not stole. Borrowed," Chuck corrected me.

"Daddy has a bit of a drinking problem. He likes to toss a couple back after a long day protecting this shithole town. He's passed out on the couch as we speak," Clementine said matter-of-factly. "We'll have it back by the morning."

"Nessie?" Rosalie musical voice met my ears.

"Oh, crap," I muttered. "Yes, Rose?"

She walked to my side, examining my three unwanted visitors. Chuck and Blake stared at her, mouths agape, like morons. "It's time to come inside now."

My temper was starting to rise again. I wanted to stay with my new friends. "No."

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"No, I think I won't be coming inside with you. I'm going to hang out with my friends."

"Nessie. Inside. Now."

"No, Rose. You can't tell me what to do," I swallowed hard before getting the next part out. "You're not… my mother." I knew it struck a nerve. Rosalie treated me and loved me like her own daughter.

"I… I know that," Her eyes fluttered rapidly as if to cry though, it was impossible for her to do so. Her full lips curved downward into the most heartbreaking frown I had ever seen.

"Do you… sis?" My mouth just kept going.

"Yes," she replied solemnly.

"Go back inside, Rose. I'll be home in a while," I turned on my heels, not looking back. I didn't think I'd be able to leave if I looked at her sad face one more time. My stomach sank; I felt horrible for what I had just done to my beloved aunt. "Let's go. Now," I demanded.

I heard the rustling of bushes and light steps crunching the leaves beneath it. I recognized Emmett's scent. They were talking just loud enough for non-humans to hear.

"Rose, do you want me to get her?" he asked.

Rosalie didn't say a word for at least a minute. I slowed my pace to the car so I could hear the rest of their conversation.

"No. Let her go. She's right. I'm not her mother. I can't control her. We'll let her parents deal with this."

I couldn't bear it any longer and took off running towards the car. I jumped into the backseat, slamming the door shut with a heavy heart.

*********************************

**Be sure to leave your review :)**


	4. 3 Fourth Wheel

**A/N: **Thanks to the wonderful **Leon McFrenchington** for answering all my annoying questions and getting my chapters back to me maaaad quick! And thanks to **Chelsea** whose brilliant idea it was to include Head-ward in this chapter!

**Please review!!!!**

**Fourth Wheel**

Holy shit. What did I just do?

Damn this ridiculous vampire memory of mine. That look on Rosalie's face will haunt me forever. How could I be so stupid? So mean? Rosalie was so disheartened by my defiance that I doubted she would send my uncles after me. Knowing her, she's probably seated on the couch next to Emmett, TV turned off for once, frozen—like a statue—thinking that I was the spawn of Satan.

"Earth to Nessie!" Chuck shouted.

"Hmm?"

"Geez, you've been staring out that window for the last five minutes."

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What's up?"

"Dude, your sister is smoking hot. Totally frightening and intimidating but really, really hot. What's her deal? She seeing anyone?"

"Actually, yes. And anyway, she's way out of your league, Chuck." Both Blake and Clementine chuckled.

"Yeah, man. You would've never had a chance. She looks like she could have eaten you alive," Blake joked.

I laughed nervously at his statement—and at how true it was.

"Never hurts to ask…" he said, returning his attention to the dark road ahead of him. Blake and I were in the backseat of the cruiser; the metal grating separating the front seat from the back was funny to me. My mind kept wandering back to Rosalie. I felt like a criminal for what I had just done. I'd never disobeyed Rosalie before. I had been a total brat and she didn't even deserve it. What I did was wrong—so wrong. I knew she wanted the best for me and was just looking out for my well-being. I felt guilty pangs in my stomach – I felt like I should go back – but then they would think I was a wimp – but if I _did _go back, I'd have to fear the wrath of all that was Rosalie. I was screwed either way.

I weighed my options and decided I was going to stay – I was going to take advantage of being a _normal _teen for once in my life.

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you don't have them turn around this car this instant I swear you'll never see daylight again!"_ My father's voice boomed loudly in my head. I jerked my head around in search of him. His voice was so loud, so real – it felt like he was right next to me. _"Be the smart girl your mother and I raised you to be and come home _now_!"_

My hands shook as he yelled at me in my head – but this was going to possibly be my one and only chance of ever being normal. I wasn't going to let it slip right through my fingers.

"No," I said out loud, defiant once again.

"What?" Clementine asked me, turning in my direction.

"Um…nothing," I said, staring back out the window. I heard my dad's low growl in my mind – but I tried to ignore it to the best of my ability. Tonight was going to be _my _night. This time, I was completely free. No pesky cell phone with its annoyingly magical GPS to track me down. It was just my new misfit friends and me.

"So, where are we going? It's pretty late, aren't all the bars closed?" I finally asked, trying to push my father's voice and the image of Rosalie to the back of my very confused mind. I couldn't figure out the direction we were heading, but it looked like we were heading away from Downtown Denali.

"We've got a secret spot that we go to," Clementine said.

"To get drunk!" Chuck added.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"On the edge of town by the river. There's an old salmon fishery that's been abandoned for years. All the kids at school use it to throw keggers," Blake pointed east.

"What's a kegger?" I felt dumb for asking but I was wanted to know everything about these teenagers' way of life.

"Silly, Nessie," Chuck replied. "A kegger, most innocent one, is a wild party where absurd amounts of beer is dispensed in little red cups to the under aged—at least in our case."

"Sounds like fun."

"Ugh. I hate keggers," Clementine scoffed. "They always buy the cheap shit that makes you want to gag after three cups."

"Just because you can't handle your liquor, dear sister, doesn't mean it's not fun," Chuck retorted.

"Chuck… any particular reason you talk like that? Dear sister? Most innocent one?"

"What?" he gasped.

"You _know_ what, jackass." Clementine shoved him. "Chuck thinks he's better than us just because he's scored higher on his SATs." I laughed silently to myself. I didn't want to say anything and seem like I was bragging or showing off, but I was fairly certain I was far more intelligent than the three of them combined.

"Whatever," he hissed. "We need gas. There's a station up ahead." Chuck steered the car off the road to the right and pulled up to one of the open pumps. "Be right back. Anyone want anything?"

"Do you want anything?" Blake asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch."

"Clem?" She said no as well. Blake rolled down his window. "Get some jerky. I'm starving!"

I tried to open my door but it wouldn't budge. I could have just ripped the damn thing off but then I would have lots of explaining to do. "Umm… Clem? Could you let me out?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, hopping out of the front seat.

"I need some air. It smells bad in here." I fanned my hand in front of my nose.

"Like, piss and puke and ass…" Blake added. "I'll come with you. I could use a smoke break."

Clementine opened my door and I nearly fell out. Blake laughed at me, extending his hand.

"Sure you haven't started drinking already?"

"Very funny…" I slapped his hand away.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you didn't like me grabbing onto you." He linked our hands together. I smiled at him alluringly, looking at our intertwined hands.

"You know," he started as we walked out of sight of the car, "for someone who seems to be as badass as you are, you seem to be really shy at times."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, becoming slightly offended – and slightly feeling like my secret of being inept to normal teenaged things was out in the open.

"It's just, I mean – you'll get drunk, you'll smoke – but when it comes to the little things like, for example, me holding your hand – you seem to get nervous. Nervous like you've never held a guys hand before."

"Pshh…well, um, I have," I defended myself.

He laughed again, pulling me into of him. "Just like that. But you know something, I think it's cute." He brought his lips to mine. At first it was a tender kiss– but it quickly progressed into a full-on make-out session. I was kissing Blake—but I was thinking about Jake. Thinking about what it would be like—feel like—to kiss him like this. My kiss with Jake was chaste and sweet—this was anything but innocent.

He traced his tongue along my bottom lip; our lips moved languidly together, trying to find a rhythm. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth—it tasted like cigarettes. His hands ranged up and down the sides of my torso to the front of my abdomen, slowly making their way to my breasts—which were thankfully tightly bound by my sports bra. I forced his hands back down to my waist so he could get the point; my boobs were a strictly no touch zone—at least for now. I wasn't ready to go any farther. Regardless of my actions the last two nights, I still had _some_ morals.

"Sorry," he apologized, a light blush warming on his cheeks. "You're so hot. I don't think I've seen anyone more beautiful. Ever."

"Even my sister?" I asked seductively.

"I prefer brunettes," he said as he pushed away tendrils of hair from my face.

"I'm not really a brunette."

"No…" He gently held up a fistful of my long curls to the light. "You've got like a reddish, brownish, coppery thing going on."

"I think the more specific term for it is bronze." The wind was picking up and I shivered. "Alright, I think we should get back to the car now."

We walked back to the car, his hand tightly gripping mine. At the same time, Chuck was running straight for us at full speed, clutching his coat shut like he was hiding something. "Go, go, go!" he yelled. "In the car, now!"

"What about the gas?" Clementine asked.

"Fuck the gas! We'll make it! Inside!"

Blake and I stamped out our cigarettes and jumped into the car. I didn't know why but my heart was pounding. Chuck started the car and peeled out of the gas station, the sound of clanking glass resounded from inside his coat.

"What the fuck, man?" Blake hit the metal grating.

Chuck was panting, still out of breath. I wanted to know what all the excitement was about. "I…" He breathed in deeply before finishing. "Whew, okay. I stole this…" From his coat, Chuck pulled out three bottles of liquor.

"Vodka and rum," Clementine said, examining the bottles. "Very nice."

"Yeah… old man Foster had his back turned so I thought, 'what the hell, we needed something to drink so… might as well.'"

"What the hell is this? Wine? What are we… 30?"

"I'm sorry…" he huffed, "that I didn't have time to read the fucking labels! Jesus! Just say 'thank you, Chuck.'"

"Thank you, Chuck," she replied sarcastically.

"You could have gotten caught!" I scolded him.

"The possibility of getting caught is half the fun." Chuck grinned deviously. "Hey, look. We're almost there."

The road leading up to the salmon fishery was bumpy and obstructed by rotten logs. Blake and I got out of the backseat and cleared the road as Chuck drove carefully over the dips and potholes. "So, this is where you guys go, huh?" I looked up at the old, beat-up building. Its windows were boarded up and it was severely defaced with graffiti. "Very… charming."

"You complaining? I can always take you home?" Blake teased.

"No. No. Not at all," I insisted. Chuck parked the cruiser off to the side and he and Clementine joined us.

"It's ugly as hell but has tons of personality," Chuck said, reaching for the bottles in his sister's hands. "Come on, bitches. Let's get drunk!"

****

We annihilated two of the bottles in no time. The warmth of the alcohol flooded my body and the feeling from last night returned. Blake was seated at the edge of the loading dock, feet hanging over the sides, and I laid on my back, my head resting in his lap, looking up at the clear night sky. He ran his fingers through my curls, lulling me to sleep when suddenly, Clementine screamed.

"Chuck, you bastard! What the fuck was that!" I propped myself up onto my elbows to get a better look. Clementine was chasing after Chuck throwing dirt clods at him.

"I was just screwing around. Stop chasing me! I'm gonna hurl!" He was hunched over, hands on his knees, dry heaving. Clementine smacked his back several times.

"That was so gross. Now my hair is going to smell like rotten fish, you asshole." She stormed off in the opposite direction while Chuck tried to regain his composure.

Blake's body shook as he laughed so I sat up and I nuzzled in closer to him. "Cold?'

"No," I snorted. Cold? Hardly. I was still plenty warm from the alcohol.

"So you ready for the school year?" he asked.

"Are you just drunk or did you just forget that I'm home schooled?" I replied coldly.

"Oh, yeah. I just forgot. I was really drunk last night." He hiccupped and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. "Want one? They're kinda smushed now but you can still smoke 'em."

"Sure," I said, reaching for one. "Light, please?" I cupped my hand over Blake's, shielding the flame from the wind. "So, school. You excited to be going back?"

He shrugged. "School's whatever. Just two more years… I can't wait to get out of here," he said, drawing in a deep breath and exhaling a thick, plume of smoke. I brought the menthol cigarette to my lips and did the same.

"What then?" I asked.

"College maybe. I haven't really thought about it. What about you?" He flicked the butt into the water then turned to face me.

"I don't know. I haven't really given my future much thought. I doubt my parents will even let me go."

"They're that strict, huh?"

"Totally. They want to shelter me from the big, bad world." I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"Don't they all." He lit another cigarette.

"Don't they all what?" Clementine said as she sat next to me.

"Nothing, we're just talking about parents," he said, handing me the cigarette.

"And how much they suck," I added as I blew out the smoke. The combination of the alcohol and cigarettes made my head spin—in a good way.

"Ugh. Tell me about it," Clementine scoffed. "So, Nessie… that's a mighty big mansion you live in…"

"Yeah, we've got a big family," I replied, resting my head on Blake's shoulder. "Ten to be exact."

"Damn! Ten people all under one roof?" Clementine exclaimed. "How do you all not kill each other?"

"Trust me… it's hard. Very hard. I'm sorta the black sheep in my family… I don't really fit in, I guess. And it doesn't help any that…" I stopped abruptly.

Oh, shit. How was I going to explain my family's weird living situation? Clementine and Blake were eyeing me curiously.

"Doesn't help, what?" Blake asked.

"That my brothers and sisters are together. Like together, together."

"What?" they both yelled in unison.

"Wait, wait, wait… let me explain." I raked my fingers through my hair as if it would help the spinning stop. I needed a clear mind to explain the complication of my family life. "We're all adopted so really… it's okay. Weird, yes, but… not illegal. Not anything gross. I mean, yeah, okay, it's kinda gross." The words kept spewing out of my mouth. "Wait, what was I saying, I've got myself confused."

"So, who's hooking up with who?" Clementine asked excitedly. The scandal of my family life obviously intrigued her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chuck finally rejoined us.

"Nessie's brothers and sisters… they're like… hooked up with each other," Clementine filled him in.

"What? Really? Oh, I need to hear this."

I leaned back into Blake's chest. He wrapped his long arms around me and held me securely. "So… my brother Emmett… the big one from the bar last night…"

"That dude was scary," Chuck interrupted.

"Shhhh," I hissed. "So, he's with Rose, the blonde from tonight."

"Lucky. Fucking. Bastard," he muttered between gulps of wine.

"Alice and Jasper—my other brother from last night—are together; and then there's Bella and Edward."

"That's six, you make seven, and your parents are nine. Who's the tenth?" Blake asked.

"What?"

"Who's the tenth? You said you've got ten people at your house."

"Oh, right. That would be Jacob. He's not adopted. He tries to act like my big brother but all he is is a big, fat jerk," I fumed. '_Jacob Black_… _if only he could see me now,'_ I thought to myself. He wouldn't think I was so young anymore. '_And who does he think he is anyway_, I continued to argue internally, _telling me I'm too young… Dad's nearly a century older than Mom.' _"Whatever," I muttered through gritted teeth, mostly to myself. "Jacob is gone. He's with Edward and Bella in Washington visiting family."

"Sounds like you kinda hate the guy."

"Yeah, well… anyway. Whatever." I eyed the bottle of wine Chuck was holding. "Give me that." I swiped it from his hands and took two long swigs. I almost spit it back out. "Ugh. This shit is sour." They all laughed maniacally, drunk from all the alcohol. "What about you guys? Dating anyone?"

"Who's she not dating?" Chuck blurted, pushing Clementine off the wall ledge.

"Whatever. I'm not dating anyone. Though I would love to get me a piece of Brandon Lane. Hello gorgeous!"

"Please. He won't touch you. Not after you fucked Drew."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Blake said. "I totally forgot about that."

"Oh, and let's not forget Jason Zimmerman. Jesus, sis… is there anyone on the football team you haven't slept with?"

"I didn't sleep with him, jerk. We just messed around… a lot," she said, unable to hide an amused smile.

I knew no one that they spoke of. The names were all foreign to me. Though they easily accepted me into their little group, I was once again an outsider. I had no experiences, no memories with which to share. Nothing for them to relate to.

"It's getting pretty late," I said, trying not to sound awkward.

"Early you mean," Clementine quipped. "What time is it, anyway?"

Chuck pushed back his coat sleeve to look at his watch. "It's 3:30."

"We should take the cruiser back. Dad's gonna be up by 5," Clementine said.

The sinking feeling in my stomach returned. I wasn't ready to go home and face Rosalie just yet. "I can't go home."

"You can crash at our house," she offered.

I contemplated her offer for only a minute—my brain was too muddled to think any longer than that. "Sure… I'm going to be in tons of trouble if I go home right now and I'm too tired to deal with that mess." I stood up too quickly. My head was spinning—I felt like I was going to fall over for the umpteenth time tonight. Sure, alcohol and cigarettes made for a great night but they definitely had their downfall. I was going to have another hangover in the morning for sure.

_Great._

****

"Kill the engine," Blake instructed. "And the lights, too. We'll roll the car into the driveway."

I must have passed out on Blake's shoulder sometime during the ride to Chuck and Clementine's. The sound of his voice shook me out of my sleep as we pulled into their neighborhood.

"Uggggh… my head. What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my temples and squinting my eyes. I already had a mean headache.

"It's 4:15. We just got to their house but we have to sneak back into their house."

"You sure he's not going to hear it?" I asked, worried that we were going to get caught.

"No, Dad's dead to the world. He won't hear it… I'll steer, you guys push," Chuck said.

"I'm not pushing! You push!" Clementine whined.

"Fine. I'm too fucking tired to argue."

"You can stay in here, too, sleeping beauty," Blake said, kissing my forehead.

Before I knew it, the car was safe and sound in the driveway. According to Clementine, it looked just as it had before they took it. She looked extremely proud of herself for accomplishing such a sneaky task—I almost laughed at her satisfied expression.

My legs felt like jelly as I stepped out of the car; I had to use the door to steady myself. Blake laughed as he watched me attempt to walk.

"You asshole!" Clementine whispered a scream and hit the side of Chuck's head. "You didn't unlock the door before we left!" She jiggled the doorknob furiously.

"I thought you said you were going to!" he yelled back at her while looking under the welcome mat. No spare key.

"Great! How are going to get inside now?" she huffed and sat down on the porch steps. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

"Any windows open?" I suggested, walking around to the side of the house. The three of them followed me as I began checking the lower level windows first.

"The only window that might be open is mine… up there." She pointed to a window on the second floor. I knew how easily I could get up there and open it—but not without revealing what I was.

"Okay, so how exactly do you suggest getting up there?" Chuck asked, using a tree trunk to hold himself up.

"Hello… is there not a tree right next to you?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's just climb it."

"I don't know about you, but I am not climbing a tree with stilettos on." She pointed to her blood-red heels. "And even if I didn't have these on… I don't think I'd be able to get up it anyway. I'm not exactly coordinated—especially with how much I've had to drink tonight," she laughed.

I knew I was going to have to be the one to get us in. I just had to figure out how exactly I was going to do it without all of them around to watch me. "I took gymnastics when I was a kid," I lied. "I'll do it." I kicked my shoes off. "Hold these please." I tossed Blake my shoes. "I'll meet you at the front door."

"Are you sure you can do this? I don't want you getting hurt," he said, worried.

"Nessie, our Dad's room is right next to mine. Please be quiet," Clementine warned me at the same time.

"Oh, please. I'll be fine. He won't hear a thing. I'm quite stealthy," I said as I placed my foot in the crevice of the tree. "Go, I'll see you in a minute."

"Not until you get up there safely," Blake said.

"Go!" I ordered. The three of them turned on their heels and stumbled off to the front of the house. Once they were completely out of sight, I used my vampire abilities to jump up. I grabbed the edge of the roof, pulling myself up with ease—even in my state.

Quietly, I slid her window open and hopped inside. Clementine's room reeked of cigarettes and cheap perfume, which only made my head throb even worse. I silently exited her room, making my way easily through the darkness of her house. The stairs creaked as I snuck down to the lower level to the front door.

I opened the front door with a smile. "Told ya. Piece of cake."


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone! I must apologize for the lack of updates...

I have been in South Africa for the last month... I will be gone for two more months. :(

So... this story is on hiatus until I get back! Again.... so sorry...

Thanks!

ciao. **thejedijoyjoy**


End file.
